1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a container and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing an improved pool.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of pools are known. Simply described, pools are containers of water for people to swim, wade, relax, and play in. In their many forms, pools can be above-ground pools that extend up from the ground, or below-ground pools that extend down into the ground. Above ground pools can sometimes be temporary, providing relaxation and enjoyment along with the ability to be removed and stored after use. Below ground pools, however, are usually more permanent.
Many types of above ground pools exist. Some designs, for example, are inflatable. These designs comprise a hollow sidewall that can be inflated to provide a containing system for water. In use, air is pumped or blown into the sidewall, and the sidewall expands and takes on the shape of a pool. Since the sidewall is attached to a pool floor, the entire system can be filled to provide an area where users can swim, wade, relax, and play. These inflatable systems can vary in size from small kiddie pools to larger pools that can accommodate several adults. Inflatable pools, however, required the use of a pump or blowing by mouth to fill with air.
As shown in FIG. 1, another type of above ground pool is a frame pool 100 (exploded in FIG. 1). Frame pools 100 comprise a sidewall 105 and floor 110 made from a thin flexible material, and the sidewall 105 and floor 110 together form a shell 115. The shell 115 is supported by a frame (not shown) that holds the sidewalls 105 of the flexible material above the ground and provides the shape of the pool 100. The pool 100 can then be filled with water. The hydrostatic pressure from the water pushes out on the flexible material, giving the shell 115 its shape against the frame. Frame pools 100 have the advantage of being easy to assemble for use and disassemble for storage without requiring inflation by a pump or person.
Conventional frame pools 100 are manufactured by integrating several large sheets of flexible material into a shell. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, several large sheets 120 that each comprise at least one sidewall section 105 and a floor section 110 are joined to form the shell 115. In these designs, the sheets 120 must be joined along several lengthy seams 150 that span the sidewall 105 and floor 110 of the pool 100. Joining these seams 150 requires several manufacturing steps, leading to increased manufacturing time. In addition, because the sheets 120 are manufactured from flat layers of material, conventional designs require large corner sections 125 to be integrated proximate the corners of the pool 100 in order to give the pool 100 a rounded shape. These features result in designs with several components and multiple long seams 150. Because the seams 150 are the most likely place for the shell 115 to fail, traditional designs can encounter failure more often, or earlier, than users would like.
Moreover, in many pools 100, the most likely place for the shell to fail is at a seam 150 that that is on a sidewall 105 and near the bottom of the pool 100. This is because the bottom sidewall 105 of the pool 100 is subject to high hydrostatic pressure, and is not supported by the ground under the pool 100. In addition, this portion of the pool 100 is often kicked and bumped by people in the pool, further weakening it. Thus, it would be preferable to have a pool 100 wherein the number of seams 150 on the sidewall 105 near the bottom of the pool is minimized or eliminated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pool with a reduced number of areas prone to failure. More specifically, there is a need for a pool with fewer components and fewer seams. In addition, the seams should be shorter and strategically placed. The pool should also enable faster, more efficient manufacturing with fewer steps and fewer components. Various embodiments of the present invention address these desires.